


Lied

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You lied to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/gifts).



> Prompted by Calli; originally posted on tumblr last month. Didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but hopefully with more practice, I'll get better.

"You lied to me!" he exclaimed, more exasperated than upset.

She looked up at him, lips pouty and innocence shining in her eyes, but it was false and he knew it.

"Felicity, you promised me, and your mother, that you would take it easy! The doctors said at least-"

"Oliver, you know I can't stay still when I'm awake. All I can think about is that you, John, and Thea are out there, risking your lives to find Darhk, while I sit or lie around doing nothing!" Her loud voice had gotten the better of her. She bowed her head, unclenched her fists, and took a deep breath before staring back up.

He had to resist the urge to say ‘okay.’ This time, no matter what, he couldn't give in. "I know that it's safer here," he gestured around the lair, "but I, how can I go out there when I know that you're in here, when it'd be safer..." He swallowed the words ‘away from all this,’ unable to finish. If he did, this time he'd be the liar. He promised her she would always be included, no matter what, promised her he wouldn't push her away. It's not what he was trying to do. If anything, he wanted to keep her closer. Felicity had almost...

A gentle hand gripped one of his fists. "How about one more week? I'll rest one more week, but that's it," she said firmly.

Sighing, he nodded. "But no tablet."

"Oliver!"

"Not unless we ask." He smiled as a smirk formed on her face.

"Not unless you ask very nicely."

"Fe-li-ci-ty."


End file.
